Accidentalmente enamorados
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: Es una historia en la que Eiji y Sakuno se van enamorando poco a poco debido a diferentes situacióne que les parecen accidentes o simple "mala suerte"


*Soy la autora de esta historia y me atrevo a decir que sin duda alguna ha sido la mejor que he escrito en mi vida, al menos a mi parecer, espero que ustedes disfruten mucho al leerla al igual que yo disfruté en escribirla, prometí que sería mi mejor creación y creo que lo he cumplido, en este relato hago referencia a algunos de mis gustos y en cierta forma a un sueño rosado muy especial, espero que sea respetada por los lectores, me he esforzado demasiado en poder hacerla, ha resultado muy satisfactorio terminarla, además cabe mencionar que esta narración la realicé especialmente para mí misma, tal vez suene un poco egocéntrico pero creo que simplemente es un regalo que quise darme, es un gusto que no me doy muy a menudo pero que sin embargo esta vez quise cumplirmelo, la mayoría de las historias que he escrito son RyomaxSakuno pienso que esa pareja es muy buena pero debido a ciertas situaciones creo que para mí es más interesante una historia EijixSakuno; comencé a escribirla antes del 15 de noviembre del 2010 sin dejar de escribir cada día y la he acabado el 8 de diciembre del 2010 a las 12:45 am, espero no haber agredido a nadie con esto, no era mi intención, disculpen las molestias que esto haya causado, ahora ya no tengo nada más qué decir, todo ya está escrito aquí, deseo que sea de su agrado, de antemano, gracias.*

**Accidentalmente enamorados**

Una serena tarde de primavera, una brisa fresca soplaba aliviando el calor que bañaba la ciudad de Tokio ese día, y dos amigas que platicaban amenamente se reían bajo la sombra de un precioso árbol de cerezo en flor,mientras pasaban el rato:

jajajaja Sakuno-chan que graciosa eres- decía una joven de coletas de unos 16 años

jajajaja es que estando contigo platicando simplemente me salen las bromas, además tú no te quedas atrás amiga- mencionaba un chica de largo cabello ondulado de la misma edad que la antes mencionada

Así pasaban las chicas sus tardes riendo y platicando ¿que más se podría pedir de una amistad? ellas eran las mejores amigas y eso era notable para todos. Después de su plática cada una de las jóvenes se retiró a su respectiva casa ya que tenían que alistarse para ir al día siguiente a clases en la Academia Seishun Gakuen.

Era un nuevo día y los alumnos del Seigaku comenzaban a llenar las instalaciones del colegio con su presencia adentrándose a su respectivo salón para dar inicio a las clases del día, pero a las afueras del recinto se encontraba una agitada joven de esbelta y muy bien formada figura moldeada por los arduos entrenamientos al que era sometida en su club de tenis, tenía tez morena clara, cabello largo y castaño, grandes y brillosos ojos color caoba, una chica muy tímida, algo torpe y distraída pero muy linda y tierna; corría desesperada porque llegaba tarde a sus clases ya que se había quedado dormida, pero en su carrera por llegar a tiempo chocó repentinamente con otra persona, esto la hizo aterrizar contra el piso ya que el que chocó con ella era más alto y sin duda con mayor fuerza, al levantar el rostro, la chica pudo divisar a un apuesto joven de mirada azul y tez morena clara, pelirrojo y alto, fornido debido a sus entrenamientos de tenis, muy guapo como antes había mencionado y también muy amable y lindo ya que al percatarse de la frágil figura sobre el suelo se apresuró a tenderle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse:

-Lo siento Sakuno-chan, no pude esquivarte, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde- se disculpaba el joven

-No te preocupes Kikumaru-sempai yo tampoco me fijé, estaba muy ocupada pensando en que se me hacía tarde y no presté atención al camino-decía la chica

-A mi también se me hizo tarde jaja me quedé dormido...espera...¡AÚN SE ME HACE TARDE NYAH! me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Sakuno-chan!- gritaba mientras se alejaba levantando una mano en señal de despedida. La castaña se acordo que también se le hacía tarde y reinició su carrera, entró como pudo y logró llegar a su aula en el momento en el que la campana sonaba. -Justo a tiempo- se decía

-SAKUNO!- gritaba la siempre animada Tomoka- Creí que no llegarías-.-Yo también lo creí y más cuando choqué con Kikumaru-sempai, pero aquí estoy- dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad

No pudieron seguir platicando ya que el profesor entraba dispuesto a impartir su clase.

Al terminar las clases todos los alumnos se dirigieron a los patios para disfrutar de su receso, las dos amigas hicieron lo mismo y se refugiaron del calor bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Pffff...qúe calor hace estos días- decía Tomoka mientras se agitaba la playera constantemente para refrescarse.

-Tienes razón, me siento como si estuviera sentada sobre el sol, el bochorno es impresionante aún estando bajo la sombra- agregó mientras tomaba agua de una botella helada. Esas palabras hicieron que surgiera una gran idea dentro del cerebro de su compañera:

-¡Ya sé!, ¿qué te parece si este sábado vamos al club y nadamos un poco?, además ¡podemos invitar a los titulares del club de tennis! ¡SI!- gritando lo último, haciendo que Sakuno quedara sorda durante unos segundos

"¿a nadar?, ¿con trajes de baño?, ¿FRENTE A LOS TITULARES DEL CLUB DE TENNIS?, ¿EL SÁBADO?" -¿¡MAÑANA!, pe-pero yo...la verdad me da mucha pena el sólo pensar que alguno de los titulares me verá así-. -Por favor Sakuno, si tú no fueras conmigo yo no tendría valor para hacerlo también, además somos todos amigos y hay confianza, no hay razón para ponerse nerviosa- aseguraba la de coletas tratando de convencer a su amiga. -Está bien Tomo-chan, iré-. -¡Gracias Sakuno!, nos divertiremos MUCHÍSIMO-

Al terminar la conversación sonó el timbre marcando el regreso a clases para acabar completamente la jornada del día, al salir por fin Tomoka le encargó a Sakuno que le avisara a los titulares sobre la actividad del día siguiente ya que ella tenía que ir a una reunión de su club y saldría tarde de ella, además para Sakuno era fácil ya que a pesar de tener entrenamiento, el suyo acababa antes que el del club masculino y tendría tiempo perfecto para poder avisarles a todos.

Sakuno se dirigía algo insegura hacia las canchas de tennis masculino, su entrenamiento había finalizado pero aún tenía una tarea que cumplir: avisar sobre la ida al club. Eso era una auténtica faena para ella, ya que aunque las palabras de Tomoka decían la verdad, su sentimiento de nerviosismo no salía de su sistema totalmente. Cuando se quizo dar cuenta ya estaba parada frente a las canchas esperando a que el entrenamiento de los hombres terminara; al finalizar Sakuno entró a la cancha antes de que todos salieran para darles el siguiente aviso:

-Etto...chicos vine porque Tomo-chan y yo estamos organizando una ida al club para disfrutar el día mañana y queríamos invitarlos, ella no pudo venir para decirles porque esta en una reunión pero quiere que vayan, vamos a nadar,comer y pues si quieren jugamos tennis...¿qué dicen?-

-Me parece una gran idea- decía tranquilo Fuji-sempai

-¡Cuenta conmigo Ryuzaki-chan!- exclamaba un emocionado Momoshiro

-Creo que eso fortalecería nuestros lazos como equipo- opinaba Oishi-sempai

-Hay un 98% de probabilidad de que sea divertido, ok iré- decía el rey de los datos, Inui-sempai

-!Qué divertido,nyah!- gritaba feliz Eiji

-¡BURNING!, claro que voy- agregaba Kawamura

-Bueno ya que parece que todos irán entonces los veremos ahí a todos mañana a las 9 en la entrada del club, sean puntuales- decía la castaña un poco más tranquila

Se retiró del lugar y abandonó la escuela para dirigirse a su casa, al llegar subió a su habitación y se dispuso a entrar al baño para tomar una merecida ducha, se puso su pijama para estar más cómoda y bajó a la cocina para comer algo, luego de una media hora de haber cenado y ver televisión oyó sonar el teléfono y cuando contestó escuchó la voz de su amiga del otro lado de la línea:

-¿Diga?- preguntó

-¿Sakuno?, ah ¡hola!, llamaba para saber qué había pasado con lo de mañana

-Ah sobre eso no te preocupes, todos irán, nos veremos allá mañana a las 9 en la entrada

-¿De verdad?, ¡que bien, será muy divertido!, está bien entonces nos vemos mañana, gracias Sakuno-chan!- mencionó antes de colgar

Al colgar la ojiacoba se acordó que tenía que preparar una mochila con todo lo necesario para llevar al día siguiente así que se fue a su cuarto y buscó una pequeña maleta morada que tenía para poner ahí sus cosas, en ella puso una toalla, un bloqueador, ropa de repuesto, crema, cepillo, sandalias y una pelota de playa desinflada, sólo le faltaba una cosa: el traje de baño. No sabía cuál llervarse, así que abrió su cajón, cerró los ojos y escogió uno al azar, sin mirar lo metió a la maleta y la cerró; ya mañana se enteraría de cual.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas del cuarto de la pequeña Ryuzaki mientras un insistente ruido comenzaba a interrumpir la tranquilidad de su sueño, su alarma sonaba sin descanso, al darse cuenta que le sería imposible seguir dormitando se levantó y apagó el fastidioso reloj, vió la hora: -7:30, aún es temprano- bostezaba aún teniendo ganas de dormir pero si quería llegar bien y a tiempo, tenía que empezar a prepararse; entró al baño, se duchó y cambio sus ropas de dormir por otras más adecuadas para su actividad, se puso un short de mezclilla, una linda blusa verde esmeralda de tirantes y unos tenis azules con blanco; se apresuró a bajar de las escaleras adentrándose a la cocina para preparar un bento de proporciones extraordinarias para que todos comieran, al terminar observó el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pared, ya eran las 8:40, debía salir ya si quería llegar a la hora acordada, guardó el bento, tomó su maleta y huyó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se aproximaba al lugar, pudo notar las fornidas figuras de todos los jóvenes invitados a la ocasión además de otra pequeña y esbelta figura que agitaba sus brazos sumándose al grupo.

-¡Llegaste!, creí que no lo lograrías, me tenías preocupada- decía abrazando asfixiantemente a su amiga

-Tomo-chan sólo me demoré 1 minuto-

-¿Ah si?, bueno entonces ya entremos-avanzaba liberando a su amiga del aprisionamiento

Al entrar todos se apoderaron de una mesa, aventaron sus cosas en las bancas y se sentaron empezando a sacar cosas de sus repectivas mochilas:

-Yo traje algunas bolsas de papas- decía un emocionado Momo

-Fsshhh..yo traje refrescos- agregó Kaido-sempai

-Me tomé la libertad de preparar un zumo extra deluxe para esta ocasión, si es que alguien no quiere refresco puede tomarlo- expresaba Inui

-Ahhh creo que no será necesario Inui-sempai, supongo que con los refrescos es suficiente- decía un nervioso Kikumaru-sempai

-Compré algunos vasos y platos ya que sabía que nadie los traería- decía Oishi-sempai mirando a todos los presentes

-Mi hermana preparó una deliciosa tarta para que todos la probemos de postre- exclamaba Fuji-sempai

Luego de haber acomodado todo en la mesa cada quién se dirigió a hacer la actividad que quería aunque nadie se atrevía aún a meterse a la alberca ya que todavía era algo temprano y no hacía tanto calor, como era obvio los titulares sacaron sus raquetas y fueron a las pistas mientras que Sakuno y Tomoka se pusieron a jugar voleybol, no eran tan malas, se defendían al menos; ya pasadas 2 horas las jovenes se preguntaban si los chicos aún jugaban tennis así que decidieron asomarse a la cancha y sí, efectivamente ahí estaban todavía jugando:

-Estos muchachos tienen una devoción de zombie por el tennis, pero eso es bueno, me alegra ver que eso los hace felices-

-Así es Sakuno, simplemente si les quitaras eso caerían en depresión al instante jaja, quizá sean unos fanáticos pero así los queremos- aseguraba la de coletas

Ya eran las 12 del día y el ambiente ya se sentía algo caluroso así que todo el grupo de adolescentes se fue a los baños a cambiarse y ponerse su traje de baño, bueno no, error mío, sólo Ryuzaki y Osakada fueron a ponerse su traje de baño al tocador, los muchachos por el contrario como dignos representantes del sexo masculino hicieron lo que todo típico hombre aplicando la regla: "Todo al aventón es mejor, si está bien hecho es pecado". Ellos no se complicaron la vida ni gastaron su tiempo en caminar unos pasos para ir al baño y cambiarse, no, ellos sólo esperaron a que las chicas se fueran y se empezaron a quitar la ropa ahí justo donde se encontraban parados, aunque obvio traían el traje de baño bajo la ropa, ni modo ¿qué le vamos a hacer?, pero aún así creo que no les dañaría en nada tener un poco de pena de vez en cuando, aunque hablando de pena creo que la que más pena sentiría ese día iba a ser Sakuno porque cuando abrió su maleta para cambiarse vio el traje que había escogido la suerte para que ella se lo pusiera ese día, y vaya traje de baño que salió, era un bañador de dos piezas color vino con pequeños y delicados adornos rosas, muy lindo más sin embargo la castaña no pensaba eso, sino al contrario, ¿cómo iba a salir así frente a todos los chicos?, bueno no tenía otra opción, en verdad quería meterse a esa alberca y refrescarse además no iba a regresar corriendo hasta su casa para ir por otro bañador, era demasiado lejos. Cuando salió del pequeño cubículo se dio cuenta que Tomoka ya había salido a donde los demás y ella también tenía que hacerlo, se armó de valor y se aproximó a la puerta empujándola para salir del baño.

Todos ya estaban en la alberca aventándose agua unos a otros, nadando, viendo quién aguantaba más la respiración bajo el agua cuando a lo lejos vieron que se acercaba una bella figura y cuando por fin pudieron verla bien se sorprendieron de quién era, algunos no pudieron evitar abrir la boca al ver que Sakuno sí que se había desarrollado esos años, su traje le quedaba perfecto, acentuaba con sutileza sus curvas, la mayoría quedó estupefacto al verla, exceptuando algunos tales como el capitán Tezuka que parece que nada en el mundo lo hace cambiar de cara y Ryoma que también emulaba la acción del capitán, hasta Kaido llegó a ruborizarse levemente por unos segundos pero después recuperó el control, la ojicaoba al notar que todos la miraban trato de no caer en un colapso nervioso, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

-¡Wow amiga te ves fabulosa!, amo tu bañador- gritaba la pequeña Osakada

-Gra-gracias- agradecía notablemente nerviosa

Cuando todos volvieron en sí siguieron con sus juegos pero había una persona que no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se veía Sakuno en ese momento:

Oishi: ¡Hey Eiji ahí va la pelota!

Eiji: ¿eh? [es golpeado por la pelota]

Oishi: Eiji, ¿estás bien?

Eiji: nyah! ¿por qué no me avisaste que me la ibas a lanzar?

Oishi: pero si te dije

Eiji: ¿enserio?

Oishi: sí, tú eres el que estaba distraído

Eiji: lo siento jajaja, un momento de torpeza. " ¿tanto me impresionó ver a Sakuno-chan?, quizá sólo me quedé ido, no importa, aunque debo aceptar que se ve muy bonita"- al pensar eso se sonrojó un poco pero al instante recobró su color natural.

Sakuno se sumergió en la alberca y se relajó ya que la peor parte había pasado, sólo debía ocuparse de divertirse y nada más; luego de un buen rato de estar jugando en la alberca a todos les dio un poco de hambre y salieron para saciar esa sensación:

Todos: Itadakimasu!

En cuestión de minutos todo el grupo arrasó con los alimentos disponibles y a su alcance, algo sin duda impresionante, lo bueno era que tenían poca hambre si no no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado, seguramente se comerían unos a otros cual caníbales... no, no llegan a ese extremo pero si son capaces hasta de comerse la pelota de playa de Sakuno.

Al caer la tarde todos comenzaron a despedirse para llegar a descansar a sus casas mientras que en un lado del grupo se encontraba una pequeña Sakuno que recogía sus cosas metiéndolas a su maleta pero cuando se dio cuenta su pelota no estaba, busco en todos lados pero ni pista de ella, decidió dejar la búsqueda y dedicarse a seguir guardando sus cosas cuando un pelirrojo se le acercó:

-Sakuno-chan esta es tu pelota ¿no?- decía mostrando una gran pelota de muchos colores

-¡Hai!, arigatou Kikumaru-sempai-

-Jaja no es nada es sólo que la vi y me acordé que tú habías traido una y pensé que la estabas buscando-

-sí, de hecho ya daba por hecho que se había perdido pero gracias a ti la encontré-

-o-oye por cierto este...hoy te veías muy bonita con tu traje de baño, no pienses que soy un pervertido es sólo que fue imposible no notarlo- decía Kikumaru algo nervioso

-Ahh sentí mucha pena al salir pero creo que logré superarlo, gra-gracias Kikumaru-sempai- agregó igual de nerviosa y además roja

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-

-Hai-

-mmm... ¿haz considerado la posibilidad de que le puedas gustar a Kikumaru-sempai?- preguntaba una chica

-Ahhhh Tomo-chan ¿de dónde saliste?-

-Llevo aquí un buen rato pero no te habías dado cuenta por estar platicando con él jajajaja-

-Yo-yo no creo gustarle a alguien como él, es imposible, sólo es amable, lo sabes-

-hmp...-

-Bueno será mejor irnos, pronto oscurecerá y no quiero irme tan tarde a casa, las calles son peligrosas de noche-

Las dos chicas se encaminaron a sus respectivas casas antes de que la noche las atrapara.

El miércoles en la mañana todos los alumnos disfutaban su recreo mientras la castaña se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo pacíficamente una historia romántica cuando fue interrumpida por un joven alto de lentes:

-Ryuzaki-chan que bueno que te encuentro- decía aliviado Inui

-Oh, Inui-sempai ¿me buscabas?-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que la entrenadora me pidio que te dijera que hoy en la tarde no podría llevarte a la tienda de deportes por tu cinta ya que tiene que arreglar algunas cosas sobre un torneo interno -

-Ahhh a veces no entiendo porque me promete esas cosas, a la mera hora nunca va-

-Siento entrometerme Ryuzaki-chan pero,¿puedo saber qué estas leyendo?-

-¡Claro!, es una historia de amor sobre un chico que se va enamorando de su amiga ya que en el transcurso de la historia se dan situaciones que hacen que eso suceda-

-Deduzco que te apasionan mucho esos relatos por la forma y el tono en que lo dices, te escuchas emocionada y feliz, además de que tu lenguaje corporal lo denota claramente-

-Je, verás, la razón por la que me pongo así al leer este tipo de narraciones es porque me meto tanto en la historia que cuando me doy cuenta ya siento como si fuera yo la chica del cuento a quien le sucede toda esa clase de cosas y tan es así que puedo sentir las emociones que yo tendría en el lugar del personaje, básicamente siento todo tan real, es como si yo fuera ella-

-mmm... osea que te gusta leer porque te gusta sentir esas sensaciones y como no las tienes en la vida real quieres tenerlas aunque sea en una fantasía, aunque como toda historia acaba por eso devoras todos esos tipos de relatos, buscando sentir esas sensaciones de nuevo-

-Pues para serte sincera creo que tienes razón, tal vez eso puede ser algo muy patético o de niña pero la verdad es que me gusta, me gusta sentir esa combinación de emociones cuando leo, me gusta pensar que en la vida real a algunas personas sí les puede pasar esas situaciones, me gusta imaginar que sería lindo que eso me pasara, pero soy realista jaja me gustaría que sucediera más no espero a que pase, leer tanto puede hacer que te vayas a un mundo de fantasía pero siempre al terminar sigo sabiendo que tengo los pies en la tierra-

-No creo que sea patético, lo único que pienso es que eres alguien a quién esos relatos le agradan y como tu dices, te gustaría que pasaran, no creo que eso esté mal sencillamente eres una persona a la cual le gusta soñar romántico y busca conseguirlo leyendo, eso es todo-

-Quién diría que entenderías así la mente de una chica- dijo sorprendida Sakuno

-Ah es que llevo mucho tiempo sacando datos de las personas, averiguando como funciona la mente, sus hábitos y debilidades, además eso que te dije lo leí en un libro así que tampoco me des tanto crédito-

-Hay Inui-sempai ¿qué haremos contigo? jajajajajaja- reía alegre la ojicaoba

-Bueno yo me retiro, el receso está por acabar y no quiero llegar tarde a clase- se despedía el rey de los datos

-Sí, eso también va para mí, nos vemos luego-

Esa tarde después de la jornada escolar Sakuno salía del edificio con rumbo al centro para ir a una tienda de deportes y comprar lo que necesitaba, pero sin darse cuenta y por lo distraída que era se había perdido, no sabía hacia donde ir, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y gracias a eso no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien, en el primer momento estaba perdida y al siguiente estaba perdida y confundida

-Hoi Sakuno-chan ¿eres tú?- preguntaba un apuesto chico

-Ah Kikumaru-sempai, yo...gomene no te vi- dijo inclinándose a manera de disculpa

-No te disculpes, yo también venía distraído jajaja siempre estoy chocando contigo, no lo entiendo- decía el pelirrojo comiendo un helado

-Yo tampoco jeje, oye Kikumaru-sempai esto es algo vergonzoso pero me he perdido ¿te importaría llevarme a la tienda de deportes?-

-Claro Sakuno-chan, con una condición- decía en tono juguetón

-¿Cuál?-

-Ya no me llames Kikumaru-sempai, tenemos años de conocernos, ¿no crees que es demasiado tiempo como para seguir aún con formalismos?-

-Tienes razón, Eiji-kun-

-Así está mejor, ahora vayamos a esa tienda ¡nyah!-

Al caminar algunas cuadras llegaron a un establecimiento en el cual había toda clase de objetos necesarios para practicar deporte, al entrar la ojicaoba se sorprendio al ver todo lo que había ahí pero no tanto como su acompañante que comenzó a observar todas las cosas con un interés tan grande como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, cual niño en dulcería, así se veía Eiji, era tan dulce y tierno que Sakuno lo notaba y eso era algo que le agradaba del muchacho, dejó al joven en su fascinación y avanzó por los pasillos del lugar buscando lo que necesitaba, después de recorrer toda la tienda al fin lo encontró, al fin había hallado la cinta para cubrir la empuñadura de su raqueta pero al tomarla alguien más también lo hizo, así que tuvo que pelear por ella, cuando logró obtenerla se dirigió a la caja para pagar y cuando le iba a dar el dinero al dependiente, todo se cayó y cuando la muchacha se agachó para recogerlo al levantarse se pegó en la cabeza con el mostrador, esa cinta definitivamente se le estaba haciendo la difícil, cuando Sakuno salió del lugar junto con Eiji de la nada apareció un ladrón que arrebató la bolsa en la que estaba la cinta de sus manos y salió corriendo, el moreno al percatarse de ello salió en una carrera tras el ladrón para evitar que escapara, después de correr varias calles el amante de lo ajeno tiró la bolsa sobre la avenida y huyó perdiéndose entre la multitud, Eiji recogió la bolsa y regresó donde la castaña para devolverle su cinta

-Eiji-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿ese tipo no te hizo nada?- dijo preocupada

-No, no.. te pre-preocupes estoy...bien- decía entrecortadamente debido a la carrera

-¿por qué hiciste eso?, pudo haberte lastimado-

-Es que no podía permitir que ese tipo se llevara la cinta así tan fácil después de todo lo que te costó obtenerla-

-Gracias Eiji-kun- dijo con un tono rosa en las mejillas

Al decir esto el joven le regresó su bolsa pero al dársela no pudo evitar tocar las manos de la chica suavemente lo cuál hizo que los dos se ruborizaran aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, ambos eran unos distraídos.

-Yo...te llevo a tu casa, está empezando a anochecer-

-Gra-gracias Eiji-kun-

Mientras caminaban iban platicando de cosas como el tennis, la escuela, los amigos, intereses, se estaban conociendo mejor lo cuál hizo que se entretuvieran tanto que el camino se les hizo muy corto, cuando dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a la casa de la chica, se despidieron, él esperó a que ella entrara y después se retiró a su casa, necesitaba descansar el día había sido muy agitado pero no pudo evitar pensar en el momento en que le dio la bolsa a Sakuno

-"¿Qué me pasó?, ¿porqué sentí eso tan raro? mmm...que extraño"-pensaba mientras tomaba un baño

¡Ah la yemas de mis manos se ven como pasas!, ya estuve demasiado tiempo en la bañera- decía el joven

De igual manera pero en otra parte Sakuno pensaba lo mismo

-¿qué era esa sensación? y lo más importante ¿por qué?- se cuestionaba a sí misma

-Bueno quién sabe, dudo encontrar la respuesta hoy, ahora debo dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela- decía mientras se acurrucaba en su cama

El despertador sonaba desesperadamente como siempre solía hacerlo, la chica estiró la mano, apretó el botón y calló ese ruido, se levantó de forma perezosa y se encerró en el cuarto de baño para ducharse y arreglarse, al salir se puso el uniforme y peinó su cabello, bajó las escaleras dispuesta a desayunar antes de ir a la academia y comenzar con su día escolar, cuando entró en la cocina vio que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y puesto sobre la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer, luego de eso su abuela emuló la acción de la joven y comenzaron a platicar en lo que terminaban con sus alimentos

-Dime Sakuno, ¿ayer pudiste comprar la cinta?-

-Hai, gracias a la ayuda de Kikuma..digo, Eiji-kun pude dar con la tienda-

-¿Eiji-kun?-

-Sí, es que me lo encontré en el camino y me acompañó, luego de eso me trajo a casa- dijo evitando la parte del casi robo para que su abuela no se preocupara

-Qué amable es-

-Sí...- dijo pensativa ya que en ese momento recordó el incidente con la bolsa

-¿Sucede algo Sakuno-chan?-

-No, no es nada jeje-

-Bueno, ah por cierto quería recordarte que mañana es el torneo interno de tennis femenil así que debes estar preparada-

-Está bien abuela, no lo dudes- dijo levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato para ponerlo en el fregadero -Ganaré mi partido- después de eso se fue con rumbo a su colegio.

Aunque no lo hubiera demostrado la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa por el torneo de tennis, y aunque había mejorado sus habilidades sentía algo de desconfianza ya que ella nunca había participado en una competición así y aunque fuera algo interno de todos modos tenía su importancia, debía hacer que su abuela estuviera orgullosa de ella, pero aún más importante era que ella estuviera orgullosa de sí misma. Esa tarde se quedó un rato más entrenando en las canchas de tennis femenino, debía estar lista para el día siguiente, a esa hora aún estaban los titulares, jugaban aunque su entrenamiento casi terminaba, al salir Momo, Ryoma y Eiji decidieron ir a comer unas hamburguesas como siempre era una tradición, no, más bien un ritual sagrado para ellos sobretodo para Momoshiro, quién era uno de los más emocionados al escuchar la palabra "hamburguesa" era como una suave melodía para sus oídos casi flotaba del encanto cuando su sueño se vio interrumpido por un comentario del menor de los tres:

-¿Qué hace Ryuzaki entrenando tan tarde?- decía el pequeño Ryoma

-Mmm creo que está practicando para el torneo femenil de mañana- aseguraba Momoshiro

-Sí, debe estarse esforzando mucho- afirmaba Eiji

Los tres muchachos se acercaron a ella, pero Sakuno no los notó puesto que estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, no fue que los vio hasta que una de sus pelotas rodó a los pies de Momo.

-Ah chicos ¿desde cuándo estan ahí parados?- preguntaba la castaña

-No hace mucho en realidad, acabamos de llegar hace unos instantes-

-Siento no haberlos notado-

-No te preocupes, estabas concentrada y no quisismos interrumpir- decía Momoshiro

-No, nada de eso, es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa pero estaré bien-

-Sólo tranquilízate y déjate llevar- aconsejó Ryoma

-O´chibi tiene razón pero si aún así te sigues sintiendo nerviosa entonces no te preocupes nosotros vendremos a apoyarte después de nuestro entrenamiento, ¿no es así Ryoma, Momo?-

-¡Hai!- dijeron los dos mencionados

-Entonces ya está, puedes estar tranquila nyah!- agregaba el pelirrojo

Esas palabras hacían sentir bien a la chica; cuando los titulares se retiraron ella aún seguía practicando sus golpes, después de un rato se dirigió a su casa para descansar y estar lista para el partido que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto en el centro se veía a tres jóvenes comer como si jamás lo hubieran hecho en su vida, bueno no comían, devoraban todo a su paso, cuando por fin parecía que habían calmado su hambre empezaron a platicar cuando de repente a Momo se le ocurrió decir algo que dejó al de mirada azul totalmente pensativo

-Oi Eiji, ¿por qué estabas tan empeñado en hacer sentir bien a Ryuzaki-chan? ¿acaso te interesa?- decía en tono pícaro

-Eh.. yo sólo quería hacerla sentir bien porque es mi amiga jejeje^^U- respondió algo nervioso

-Claro jajajaja-

-"Momo tiene razón, últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas con respecto a Sakuno-chan, algo ha cambiado pero no estoy seguro de qué es"- (Eiji sí que es distraído)

-Hey Eiji aún seguimos platicando contigo, siquiera finge poner atención- comentaba Momo para captar la atención de su compañero

-Ah, lo siento jeje-decía mientras se tocaba la nuca

-¿Estabas pensando en ella verdad pillín?- haciendo una cara de diablillo Momo se acercaba a Eiji, -Tú sabes que sí, no trates de negarlo-

-Ahh Momo déjame, eres raro-

-El burro hablando de orejas- decía Ryoma

-¡No me ayudes o´chibi!-

El día del torneo había llegado, las clases de ese día habían finalizado y los clubes de deportes estaban en sus respectivos entrenamientos, todo el equipo femenil de tennis estaba nervioso y ansioso por que empezaran los partidos, en el ambiente se podía sentir la tensión, hasta el aire parecía más pesado en aquel lugar, es increíble como las emociones pueden salir al exterior y llenar todo a su alrededor; mientras todas se iban preparando para su duelo deportivo una pequeña castaña trataba de concentrarse lo mejor que podía para evitar que los nervios la dominaran en ese momento, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y soltó el aire en un espacio de 10 segundos:

-Bien, creo que ya me he tranquilizado- decía orgullosa la joven

LOS PARTIDOS DARÁN COMIENZO AHORA, POR FAVOR LOS PARTICIPANTES ACÉRQUENSE A LAS CANCHAS

-Ok, toda mi tranquilidad se ha ido al drenaje- las piernas le comenzaban a temblar ligeramente, en verdad estaba frenética, era su primer partido, debía dar lo mejor de sí aunque eso parecía algo difícil en el estado emocional en el que estaba sumergida.

Mientras del otro lado, en las canchas de tennis masculino, los jóvenes titulares entrenaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para superar sus debilidades y hacerse más fuertes, superándose, todos estaban muy concentrados en su entrenamiento cuando oyeron el aviso de que el torneo femenil daría inicio y cuando esto llegó a oídos de cierto joven acróbata no pudo evitar exaltarse:

-Ah, el partido ya casi empieza, vamos Momo, o´chibi, démonos prisa para llegar a tiempo y verlos- decía apurado el muchacho

-Mejor que diga que quiere ver el partido de Ryuzaki-chan- decía Momoshiro al pequeño titular novato sin que Eiji escuchara

Tezuka: Bien, buen trabajo

Eiji: Sí, ¡por fin ha acabado!

Tezuka: sólo den 20 vueltas más a la cancha para finalizar el entrenamiento-

Eiji: ¡Nyah!, no puede ser

En cuanto Eiji dijo eso, se encarreró lo más rápido que pudo para acabar pronto y llegar a las otras canchas antes de que el duelo acabara. Mientras tanto Sakuno aún no podía relajarse del todo aunque al menos ya no parecía que le iba a dar un paro respiratorio, cuando menos lo esperó ya había llegado el turno de disputar su partido, su contrincante era Kotoko Hetaji, una de las mejores jugadoras del equipo, vaya suerte que estaba teniendo esos días, definitivamente ésa no era su mejor semana, primero lo del traje de baño, después lo de la cinta, lo del ladrón y ahora esto, ya sólo le faltaba que le cayera un piano encima aunque con su racha no descartaba la posibilidad de que pasara pero no era el momento ni el sitio para pensar en ello, primero debía dar un buen partido, lo demás sería después; cuando el encuentro iba a dar inicio tres jóvenes entraron corriendo al lugar llamando la atención de todas las presentes y cómo no, dichos muchachos eran muy apuestos, populares y además titulares del equipo masculino del club de tennis, cuando todas estaban babeando por ellos un grito del más jubiloso de los tres las hizo reaccionar:

-Vamos Sakuno-chan, tú puedes, demuéstrale de lo que estás hecha- gritaba tan animado como siempre Eiji

-¡Ánimo Ryuzaki-chan, no te dejes intimidar!-gritaba uniéndose a su amigo el muchacho de mirada violeta

-Lo que ellos dijeron- se limitó a decir Ryoma tan impávido como de costumbre

Esas palabras o más bien gritos tuvieron el magnífico efecto de darle seguridad a la ojicaoba, se sentía bien, confiaba en sus habilidades, optimista y sobretodo con el pensamiento de que ganaría, les agradecía a aquellos jóvenes el haberle despertado de la pesadilla que se había generado en su mente todo ese tiempo, no los defraudaría, sabía que ella podría lograrlo.

5 JUEGOS A 4, CAMBIO DE PISTA

ring-ring

-¿Hoi,hoi?, ¿ahora?, pero es que estaba viendo un partido...es algo importante- respondía el pelirrojo - está bien, ahora voy-

-¿Qué pasa Eiji-sempai?- preguntaba curioso Momoshiro

-Tengo que ir a mi casa ahora- mencionaba fastidiado el aludido

-¿Entonces ya te vas?-

-No, aún no-

-Pero ¿qué no dijiste que debías irte?-

-Sí, pero después de esto-

-Ja, esta juventud-

Sakuno estaba agotada, pero aún no podía darse por vencida, no podía simplemente tirar la toalla, debía acabar, debía seguir, había logrado ganar un juego más el marcador iba 5-5 aún podía lograrlo.

MARCADOR FINAL: 7 JUEGOS A 5

-Debo irme, mi mamá me colgará del tendedero si no llego jajaja- se despedía el pequeño neko Eiji

-Esta bien, ¡matta ne!- decían sus dos compañeros

Unos minutos después Sakuno se acercó a los dos jóvenes que aún quedaban

-Buen partido Ryuzaki-chan- felicitaba el mayor

-Gracias, pero al final no he ganado- agregaba un poco decepcionada

-Ganar no siempre es lo más importante, sino divertirte- trataba de animarla Ryoma

-Además le haz dado pelea, ganar 7 -5 no está nada mal y menos contra ella que según tengo entendido es una de las mejores del equipo femenil, eso es algo muy loable-

-Tienes razón Momo-sempai, oye ¿no estaba aquí Eiji-kun?-

-Él tuvo que irse, recibió una llamada de su madre pidiéndole que volviera a casa hace un buen rato-

-Ohhh..."Me hubiera gustado que viese el partido completo"-

Después de los enfrentamientos la entrenadora quedó muy satisfecha con los resultados, sobretodo del de su nieta ya que pudo darle batalla a alguien muy buena, se sentía orgullosa; luego de eso todos se retiraron a sus hogares para dar inicio a su fin de semana, y disfrutarlo como Dios manda, Sakuno llego a su casa hecha trizas, estaba simplemente agotada no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse un minuto más en pie así que en cuanto llegó a su habitación se tiró en su cama y quedó perdida en su mundo de sueños, ya no había poder alguno que pudiera despertarla, estaba tomando un merecido descanso y nadie objetaba eso.

El fin de semana lo pasó muy tranquilo, se dedicó a terminar sus tareas para la siguiente semana, arregló su cuarto, jugó un poco de tennis, en fin, hizo lo que siempre hacía en sus días libres de clases. Al siguiente día durante el receso Sakuno volvió a encontrarse con Eiji en uno de los pasillos de la escuela y cuando menos lo esperó el llegó a ella y le dijo:

-¡Sakuno-chan!, que buen partido diste el viernes por la tarde aunque siento que hayas perdido-

-¿Cómo sabes que perdí?, según yo tú ya te habías ido- preguntaba curiosa

-No, me esperé hasta que tu terminaras de jugar para irme; bueno me voy antes de que me castiguen por llegar tarde, nos vemos Sakuno-chan-

La joven quedó sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho "-No, me esperé hasta que tu terminaras de jugar para irme- ella era importate para él, éste pensamiento hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara de forma notoria al mismo tiempo que sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago ¿sería que estaba empezando a sentir algo más por el chico tenista?, sacudió su cabeza negando el pensamiento, -eso no puede ser, debe ser una confusión mía-" luego de eso siguió su rumbo.

Los meses avanzaron rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran los últimos días de clases del ciclo escolar, el periodo de clases estaba a punto de acabar y como era obvio eso tenía a todos los alumnos muy emocionados, por fin descansarían de clases, maestros, tareas, exámenes, castigos, en fin para no hacer el cuento largo, su suplicio terminaría en tan sólo unos cuantos días. Pero antes de que el año escolar finalizara, el comité escolar decidió que para celebrarlo darían un baile el último día en el gimnasio de la escuela, comenzaron a organizar la decoración, música, comida, ése baile debía ser especial, el mejor de todos para despedir el ciclo de la mejor manera posible.

Por toda la escuela se encontraban pegados en las paredes carteles sobre aquel evento, no era necesario llevar pareja, era sólo si querías, después de todo a la hora de bailar las parejas se organizaban solas así que no había necesidad, lo que si era obligatorio era el uso de ropa formal porque aunque fuera el baile de fin de curso la escuela debía mantener su elegancia y prestigio, un baile formal, no era la mejor idea del comité pero pues algo es algo además de todo no siempre se organizaban este tipo de cosas en la Academia Seishun Gakuen. El día había llegado y todos los alumnos esperaban la hora del baile con ansias:

-¡Sakuno!, estoy muy emocionada por el baile, no sé que me voy a poner, será grandioso pero ¿tú irás no?- cuestionaba Osakada a su amiga

-Claro Tomo-chan, iré aunque no me emociona tanto, pero ahí estaré- dijo sonriendo la castaña

-¡Bien!, más te vale ¡eh! si no apareces iré a tu casa y te traeré hasta acá a rastras si es necesario, no permitiré que te lo pierdas, necesitas distraerte-

-Ok, creo que no habrá necesidad de eso, puedo venir yo solita, no te preocupes- agregaba Sakuno con una risa nerviosa debido a la amenaza de su compañera

El baile empezaría a las 8 de la noche, eran las 7:30 y la ojicaoba aún no sabía qué ponerse para la ocasión, buscó desesperadamente en su armario, sacaba pilas de ropa y nada le parecía adecuado para vestirlo esa noche, después de una exahustiva búsqueda al fin encontro lo que tanto necesitaba.

Mientras tanto en la academia ya algunos invitados comenzaban a llegar muy bien vestidos y aseados como debía ser, entre ellos se encontraban los titulares del club de tennis, por alguna razón todos traían un traje negro, parecía que habían ido a la misma tienda a comprarlos pero eso no era importante, al menos la camisa de cada uno era de un color diferente, todos se veían muy bien: Tezuka venía con una camisa morada, Oishi con una amarilla, Kawamura con una camisa color naranja, Momoshiro venía con una camisa azul turquesa, Fuji traía puesta una camisa café que lo hacía ver bastante apuesto, Inui llevaba una color verde azulado, Ryoma se engalanaba con una camisa color verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus orbes y por último Eiji traía una color rojizo que contrastaba con su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos azules.

La mayoría de la comunidad estudiantil se encontraba ya ahí a excepción de dos jóvenes adolescentes que aún no llegaban: Ryuzaki y Osakada. Al parecer la segunda fue a casa de Sakuno para evitar que ésta se quedara en su casa, cuando llegó la sacó de ahí y las dos se encaminaron hacia el edificio del colegio.

Cuando entraron llamaron la atención de muchos chicos que ahí se encontraban ya que se veían muy bonitas: Tomoka traía un vestido verde muy lindo con adornos amarillos sin tirantes y tacones verdes, traía el cabello enchinado y suelto, su figura se notaba muy bien con ese vestido así que no tuvo problema en conseguir invitaciones para bailar en cuanto entró, por el contrario a la castaña que la acompañaba por extraño que paresca no le llovieron las propuestas como a su amiga a pesar de que se veía igual de bonita que Tomoka. Sakuno traía puesto su vestido favorito, sencillo pero realmente hermoso, dicho vestido estaba hecho con una tela color rojo cereza que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, una banda negra adornada con listones del mismo color que el vestido en la cintura que al sujetarse hacía que se entallara su figura, tirantes no tan gruesos pero tampoco tan delgados, la parte de la falda un poco más amplia, de zapatos traía puestos unos tacones negros y para adornar su cabello un precioso broche con detalles delicados de una flor de cerezo del color propio de ésta, rosa. Su maquillaje no era muy desapercibido para no mostrar desfachatez ni muy marcado como para caer en lo vulgar, sólo era el suficiente para verse bien aunque quizá no hubiera sido necesario ya que ella era muy bonita pero así como se encontraba en ese momento estaba perfecta, no le faltaba nada, bueno sí, una pareja para bailar.

Al ver que su amiga se iba acompañada de muchos muchachos ella se fué a sentar a platicar con los jóvenes tenistas que ahí se encontraban; ya había pasado hora y media desde que había llegado al baile y aún seguía sentada charlando con sus amigos cuando se puso a platicar con Eiji:

-Pfff...-

-¿Qué pasa Sakuno-chan?- preguntaba el neko con mirada curiosa

-Lo que pasa es que siempre que voy a lugares donde bailar junto con Tomo-chan siempre termino sola porque a ella siempre la invitan a bailar en cuanto da un paso dentro de la pista, no estoy enojada con ella por eso ni nada pero pues me gustaría que a mi también de vez en cuando me invitaran a bailar.

-Ya veo, entonces...- decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento tendiéndole una mano a la chica para que se parara también

-¿Qué pasa Eiji-kun?- preguntaba desconcertada Sakuno

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Pe-pero, no es necesario que lo hagas Eiji-kun, no te dije eso para que me invitaras a bailar y mucho menos para que me tuvieras lástima- se explicaba la joven

-Yo... no lo hago por ninguna de esas razones Sakuno-chan-decía dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado debido a la pena -La-la verdad es que ya había pensado en invitarte a bailar desde hace rato pero no me había atrevido porque te veías muy cómoda ahí platicando y pensé que no querías bailar-

-Eiji-kun, yo..claro que me gustaría bailar contigo- decía con un tono rojo invadiendo sus mejillas furiosamente

-Entonces vamos- dijo tomando de la mano delicadamente a su acompañante sonrojado por el contacto y la situación

Todos los muchachos que conformaban el equipo de tennis, los observaban detenidamente, sin atreverse a interrumpir la escena que se estaba dando lugar ante sus ojos.

-Esto es como una novela- murmuraba Fuji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Shhh, Fuji, no hagas ruido- hablaba Momo

-Con ese tono, el único que hace ruido eres tú Momo-sempai- decía Ryoma sin preocuparle que Momo casi lo golpeaba

-Esto es interesante, tomaré nota de esto por si me sirve después- agregaba Inui con una libreta y pluma en mano escribiendo desenfrenadamente sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía ante los ojos de todos esos muchachos

-Ya sé, esto merece un recuerdo- decía Fuji sacando su teléfono con cámara en la función de video

-Bien Fuji-sempai, saca tu lado de paparazzi y después me lo enseñas- decía muy emocionado Momoshiro

-Esta bien, pero verlo te costará unos 800 yenes- murmuraba Fuji con su típica sonrisa

-No me hagas esto Fuji-sempai muy a penas mi capital asciende a 1 yen, estoy en bancarrota- decía casi llorando

-Esta bien, no te cobraré esta vez sólo si me dejas seguir grabando-

-¡Hai!- respondieron todos al unísono, al parecer todos querían esa grabación.

Cuando los dos jóvenes entraron a la pista de pronto comenzaron a sonar canciones lentas del tipo que bailan las parejas enamoradas, cuando oyeron la música no les quedó de otra que seguir el ritmo, lo cual obligó al pelirrojo a acercarse más a la castaña, el ojiazul tomó la cintura de la ojicaoba delicadamente, Sakuno puso su mano en el hombro de Eiji, los dos bailando lenta y pausadamente, estando tan cerca uno del otro, no pudieron evitar ruborizarse por la situación, de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron repentinamente, al instante Sakuno quedó perdida en esos orbes azules, la poca iluminación que había en ese lugar hacía que las pupilas del muchacho se dilataran buscando una fuente de luz, esto hacía que sus ojos se vieran simplemente hermosos, esto dejó a la castaña en un completo trance, sólo veía esos ojos que la atrapaban mientras Eiji también había quedado perdido al igual que ella, pero él a diferencia de Sakuno veía el rostro de la joven, la luz la iluminaba de una manera que la hacía verse sencillamente bella a los ojos del chico, el cuál también se quedó extraviado en pensamientos, poco a poco de manera inconsciente el joven fue acortando la distancia entre los dos, ella no hacía nada para evitarlo, estando a pocos centímetros de esos rosados y suaves labios, el tenista sólo pensaba en esos labios, en su sabor...

Esa escena era vista por los amigos de la pareja que se encontraba "bailando", todos estaban al borde de sus asientos, Fuji estaba muy feliz porque la resolución de la cámara de su teléfono era bastante buena y se veía todo el momento con una calidad excelente, Momo por su lado tenía la boca abierta a más no poder, estaba simplemente sorprendido por la valentía de su compañero acróbata en ese momento, Eiji se había convertido en el ídolo de muchos de sus amigos ahí presentes, la emoción se daba lugar, hasta Tezuka se había acercado un poco para ver en qué acababa esa situación, todos estaban expectantes ante lo que pasaría, sin excepción, absolutamente inmersos en un ambiente de incertidumbre, habían pasado pocos segundos pero a ellos les parecían horas.

Eiji al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se alejó repentinamente de la muchacha, Sakuno al notar eso también reaccionó, e hizo lo mismo que su pareja de baile, ambos estaban rojos a morir, luego de recuperar totalmente el control salieron de la pista y cada uno se fue a lugares diferentes del gimnasio, ninguno entendía que había pasado, y por qué, todo era muy confuso.

Luego de eso todos los jóvenes que los veían no pudieron evitar decepcionarse, todo iba tan bien y de repente esos dos les cortan la inspiración, ¿qué clase de amigo te hace eso? un amigo deja que lo graben cuando está en esa situación, ok no, pero eso era lo que pensaban algunos tales como Momoshiro por ejemplo.

Momo: ¿qué pasó? todo estaba tan emocionante y de repente nada- decía enojado el pelinegro

Kawamura: Faltó poco para la culminación del momento

Inui: No obtuve todos los datos que necesitaba

Oishi: Hey chicos de todas maneras no es bueno espiarlos y mucho menos grabarlos- decía la mamá del Seigaku

Ryoma: Pero si no mal recuerdo, Oishi-sempai también estabas muy atento a lo que hacían esos dos

Oishi: Ahh, esto pues...

Momo: No tienes excusa, tú también querías ver y además también vi que querías tener una copia del video

Fuji: Hablando del video, no es por nada pero creo que logré captar todo el momento perfectamente- decía con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la que siempre se dibujaba en su cara

Momo: Es cierto, Fuji tiene la grabación, voto porque lo veamos en casa de Fuji

Todos: Si, vamos

Momo: ok, entonces mañana temprano en casa de Fuji, lleven botanas- agregaba sonriente

En tanto Eiji y Sakuno pensaban en lo que había pasado:

Pov Sakuno

Cuando me alejé de Eiji-kun una serie de preguntas apabullaban mi cabeza, no podía creer lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, al recordar la escena sólo siento como mi rostro aumenta de temperatura, no evité que él se me acercara sino al contrario, casi puedo jurar que yo también inconscientemente me acerqué, quizá haya sido un accidente, no, no puede ser un accidente, pero si no fue un accidente entonces ¿qué fue?.

Pov Eiji

¡Nyah! ¿qué fue eso?, ¿cómo es posible que yo haya estado a punto de hacer una cosa así?, no me controlé, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacía, es más ni siquiera sé en qué momento me perdí, pero esto no puede ser, yo soy un año mayor que ella, no debo de aprovecharme de eso, no debo de perder la compostura, pero es que ahhhhhh ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!, en ese momento lo único que pensé fue en averiguar a qué sabían sus labios, otra vez no, debo aclarar mis pensamientos y tranquilizarme, después de todo no pasó a mayores.

Cuando el baile acabó, todos se despidieron, incluso Eiji y Sakuno, al final los dos optaron por olvidar lo ocurrido y actuar como si jamás hubiese pasado para no afectar su amistad y debo decir que los dos lo hacían muy bien.

Al día siguiente todos los titulares excepto Eiji y Tezuka claro está, Ryoma no hubiera asistido a aquel meeting de no ser porque Momo lo llevó a rastras, se reunieron en casa de Fuji para ver el video, luego de ello Momoshiro tomó la palabra:

Momo: Yo pienso que esos dos se gustan aunque no se hayan dado cuenta ellos mismos.

Inui: Yo también estoy de acuerdo en lo que dice Momo, estuve analizando el video y la verdad ellos dos tienen la pinta de que se gustan, su lenguaje corporal los delata, las palabras pueden mentir pero el cuerpo ayudado por las acciones no.

Momo: Propongo que todos hagamos un plan para que esos dos acaben juntos, ¿quién me apoya?

Fuji: Yo con mucho gusto ayudaré con la causa, me agrada la idea.

Ryoma: Pues ya que

Momo: Ok, ya que todos están de acuerdo entonces manos a la obra, aprovecharemos las vacaciones para llevar a cabo nuestro plan-concluyó el ojivioleta

Semanas después de haber comenzado las vacaciones Tomoka invitó a Sakuno al cine a ver una película para divertirse un rato, la castaña accedió a la propuesta sin saber lo que le esperaba. Tomoka sabía del plan de Momo sobre unir a Eiji y a Sakuno así que también quizo ayudar, la idea era llevarlos a ambos al cine y encontrarse "casualmente" y que al final vieran la misma película:

-Vamos Sakuno, llegaremos tarde, date prisa- decía una impaciente Tomoka

-Pero si aún no sabemos a qué película entrar, ¿por qué tanta urgencia?-

-Ahhh...simplemente porque no quiero que se nos vaya a escapar una buena película jejej- reía nerviosa Osakada ya que si no tenía cuidado su amiga podría darse cuenta del plan

Ya entrando a las instalaciones del cine las dos chicas fueron hacia la cartelera para ver qué peliculas se proyectaban ése día cuando de repente oyeron que alguien las llamaba

-Oh pero qué sorpresa, si son Ryuzaki-chan y Osakada-chan-

-¡Ah Momo-sempai!-saludaba la de coletas

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-Venimos a ver una película pero aún no decidimos cuál-

-Nosotros también venimos a ver una película, pero de miedo, que dicen ¿se animan a verla con nosotros?- decía Fuji

-Yo ehh...- dudaba Sakuno

-¡Pero claro que vamos!- afirmaba Tomoka

-Esta bien vamos- decía Sakuno

-Bien entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?- agregaba Momo

Todos los jóvenes se aglomeraron en la tienda de dulces para comprar las golosinas que disfrutarían durante la película cuando algo imprevisto pero de igual forma bueno para los conspirantes sucedió:

En la fila se encontraban juntos Eiji y Sakuno platicando cuando les tocó su turno de ordenar

Sakuno: mmm creo que yo pediré unas palomitas chicas y un refresco mediano por favor

Dependienta: Claro, y ¿usted joven?

Eiji: humm, nyah! ya sé, yo quiero unas palomitas medianas, un refresco grande, unos chocolates y unas gomitas

Dependienta: en un momento les traigo su orden

Eiji: ¡qué bien tengo hambre!

Dependienta: aquí tienen

Sakuno: tenga (pagándole con un billete mientras se retiraba del lugar)

Dependienta: ¡Señorita, su cambio!,o bueno joven usted se lo puede dar a su novia

Sakuno alcanzó a oir el comentario de la encargada de la tienda al igual que todos los jóvenes que los acompañaban y por supuesto también Eiji, quién de repente se puso nervioso y se sonrojó por la afirmación de la encargada

Dependienta: Ustedes hacen una linda pareja- remarcó la vendedora

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya estaba pero lo haría aún más cuando escuchara la respuesta de su "amigo"; Eiji sólo atinó a decir-Gracias-. Ni más ni menos que eso, no se atrevió a contradecir las palabras de la vendedora ya que no le desagradaban en lo absoluto, es posible que hasta le hayan gustado, pero por favor, era obvio que le fascinaron las palabras ya que al darse la vuelta una sonrisa traviesa escapó de sus labios como cuando un niño hace una pequeña travesura, no pudo meditar mucho sobre la acción ya que su amigo Momo-sempai le hacía señas de que entrara pronto a la sala o sino no encontrarían lugares disponibles; al entrar los dos muchachos vieron que las dos últimas filas estaban libres así que todos se apresuraron para tomar asiento, la fila de enfrente estaba totalmente llena así que Momo y Eiji se sentaron solos en la última pero como Momo tenía un plan no iba a dejar que todo se fuera abajo sólo por una tontera así, fue entonces que se acercó a la fila delante de él y tomó el hombro de Sakuno captando su atención:

-Eh Ryuzaki-chan, ¿te molestaría cambiarme el asiento?-

-Pero ¿por qué Momo-sempai?, ¿qué hay de malo en el asiento que estás?-

-Ah no nada, es sólo que tengo problemillas de vista y no alcanzo a ver muy bien-

-Oh, claro Momo-sempai, no hay problema- accedió la chica

Los dos muchachos se pararon e intercambiaron sus asientos "Ja, que fácil ha sido esto, este plan sale a la perfección" pensaba Momo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hay que ver lo ingenua que puede ser Sakuno a veces, creerle a Momo tal cosa, por muy buena vista que tengas al menos entre comillas, la diferencia de un asiento no te va a significar que veas perfectamente con tan sólo acercarte unos centímetros pero al parecer Sakuno no se había percatado de eso, y mucho menos de las intenciones de su compañero, se sentó al lado de Eiji, los dos eran los únicos en la fila lo que les daba algo de "privacidad" según Momo, por si de la nada a mitad de la película se daban cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y se les ocurría hacer algo al respecto, aunque conociéndolos seguramente no sería así pero uno nunca sabe.

A la mitad de la película Sakuno estaba totalmente horrorizada, no recordaba lo mal que lo pasaba en ese tipo de películas pero ya era tarde, no podía abandonar ahí a sus amigos sólo por un poco de miedo, ya había entrado no tenía más opción que quedarse pero de repente en la película vino una escena que aterró tanto a Sakuno que sin querer puso la mano sobre la de la persona que estaba al lado y quién más iba a ser sino Eiji, al darse cuenta los dos sobre aquel acto, Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que Eiji, ninguno dijo nada pero tampoco ninguno apartó la mano del otro, la castaña se sintió tremendamente avergonzada y pidió disculpas al muchacho, este las aceptó sin problema pero cuando la joven iba a quitar la mano de encima de la del pelirrojo él se adelanto y retiró la suya primero, Sakuno se sorprendió por la acción y por un momento creyó que a él no le agradaba tener contacto con ella pero cambió de parecer cuando el ojiazul ponía su mano de nuevo, esta vez encima de la de la castaña, ella lo vio extrañada y él a manera de explicación le dijo:

-No te preocupes, si tienes miedo recuerda que yo estoy aquí contigo- dijo sonriendo el muchacho mientras apretaba un poco la mano de la chica

Sakuno quedó embelesada por esa sonrisa y esas palabras, en verdad se estaba perdiendo en él, en su forma de ser y se daba cuenta de ello sólo que no estaba segura si al muchacho también le pasaba lo mismo. Mientras tanto en la fila de adelante ayudados por un espejo todos los jóvenes observaban la tierna escena que ofrecían Eiji y Sakuno

-Ese par de tórtolos- decía alegremente Fuji

-Ja!- "decía" Ryoma

-Mi plan a resultado perfecto- afirmaba con un aire de victoria Momo

-Ah la juventud- agregaba Oishi

-Eh Oishi esa es mi frase- espetó Momoshiro

-Vale lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo- se diculpaba Oishi -Bueno, será mejor que los dejemos ya, no es bueno espiar-

-Bah, le quitas la emoción- murmuraba Tomoka por primera vez en su vida

Cuando salieron de la película todos los jóvenes huyeron del cine para dejar sola a la casi pareja aunque claro que no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban algo distraídos. Luego de que Sakuno y Eiji buscaran a los demás por todas partes al final se dieron cuenta que ya se habían ido y no tenía caso que siguiera dando vueltas por ahí así que el pelirrojo llevo a la chica a su casa de una vez pero al llegar, la abuela de Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei le dijo algo a Eiji:

-Oh Eiji, gracias por traer a mi nieta de vuelta a casa, te lo agradezco mucho-

-No es nada Ryuzaki-sensei-

-Bueno, abuela creo que me meteré para darme un buen baño y comer algo- decía la castaña metiéndose a su casa - Gra-gracias por todo Eiji-kun- dijo con un leve sonrojo la chica, el cual su abuela notó-

-No me lo agradezcas Sakuno-chan- dijo Eiji igual de sonrojado porque sabía a qué se refería la pequeña castaña, este acto tampoco pasó desapercibido por la entrenadora

-Con que es así- dijo murmurando la abuela de Sakuno

-¿eh?¿qué dijo Ryuzaki-sensei?- preguntaba el de mirada azul ya que no alcanzó a escuchar

-Ah no nada jaja- explicaba nerviosa la entrenadora. -Sólo quería pedirte el favor de que les dijeras a los demás que mañana hay entrenamiento-

-¿Enserio?, y yo que creía que iba a descansar estas vacaciones, bueno, ni modo; está bien, cuente conmigo- dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa para luego retirarse del lugar

-Tú también puedes contar conmigo Kikumaru-kun jajaja-

Al día siguiente todos los titulares se encontraban entrenando arduamente en las pistas hasta tarde hasta que llegó la entrenadora y detrás de ella una dulce joven que la acompañaba

-Oigan chicos, hoy traje a mi nieta para que pueda verlos entrenar y así mejore su juego de una vez me disculpo por las molestias que esto les pueda causar-

-No es ninguna molestia Ryuzaki-sensei- decía alegre Kikumaru

-Ya sé que para tí no lo es Eiji- respondía la entrenadora pícaramente

-¿Qué?- preguntaba el pelirrojo

-Ah, no nada jaja- decía nerviosa la entrenadora

-Yo les agradesco que me dejen estar aquí- decía Sakuno

-No es ninguna molestia, nos agrada mucho tu presencia- agregaba Fuji sonriente

-Jajajajaja, esto será muy bueno, se me ha ocurrido otra idea- murmuraba Momoshiro

-Bien, basta de distracciones, todos a entrenar- ordenaba el capitán Tezuka

En cuanto todos oyeron eso rápidamente se dipusieron a seguir con sus actividades lo mejor que pudieron para ganarse un merecido descanso después del entrenamiento, el que más lo deseaba era Eiji ya que así podría hablar con Sakuno, desde hacía un tiempo él disfutaba mucho de la presencia de la chica, le gustaba bastante estar con ella, tal vez demasiado para ser una simple amiga, pero pronto se le quitaría la alegría debido a cierto joven y lindo castaño compañero de equipo

Tezuka: Bien, pueden tomar un decanso.

Todos: ¡Hai, buchou!

Eiji: Nyah!, al fin descanso, el entrenamiento ah sido intenso

Ryoma: Pues así tiene que ser- decía con cara seria

Eiji: Vamos o´chibi, no pongas esa cara, pareces igual que el capitán, sonríe un poco- decía intentando jalarle los labios en una curva para que hiciera una mueca de "alegría"

Ryoma: Déjame Eiji-sempai, me estas lastimando, además no tengo ganas de sonreír, tengo hambre y sed, iré por una ponta

Eiji: o´chibi, deberías sonreír más, así como Fuji-sempai

Momo: Oh, hablando de la sonrisa de Fuji-sempai, ¿no se les hace que se ve demasiado sonriente mientras platica con Ryuzaki-chan?- agregaba haciendo cara pillina

Eiji: ¿Fuji-sempai está con Sakuno-chan?

Momo: Sí, y se les ve muy contentos, ahora que lo veo, la verdad no se verían mal como pareja, ¿no lo crees?- (que sizañoso jajaja)

Inui: A mí me parece que Momo tiene razón, analizando la escena se puede decir que se ven bien juntos físicamente

Eiji: Creo que sólo lo exageran, además sea como sea a Fuji-sempai no le gusta Sakuno-

Momo: Mmm... me pregunto sí es verdad lo que dices Eiji-sempai, Fuji jamás ha dicho lo contrario, además hay que admitir que Ryuzaki-chan es muy linda, quizá sea el tipo de chica que a Fuji le agrade

Inui: Es cierto, suponiendo y evaluando la forma de ser de Fuji creo que extrapolando la información de él, es posible que Ryuzaki-chan sea el tipo de chica que a Fuji le guste, aunque claro que no es totalmente seguro, pero sin embargo bastante probable.

Momo: Pues según sé, Ryuzaki-chan no tiene novio ni nada por el estilo, lo que la deja libre para cualquiera que quiera estar con ella, incluyendo a Fuji-sempai

Eiji: Pero no creo que a Sakuno-chan le guste Fuji-sempai- decía tratando de que con ese comentario los demás dejaran el tema por la paz, no le gustaba para nada la conversación y eso lo notaban sus compañeros, lo cuál hacía que en vez de parar, insistieran con ello para hacer reventar de celos al tenista acróbata

Momo: Eso puede ser ahora, pero seamos sinceros, Fuji-sempai es el tipo de chico del cual muchas se quedarían enamoradas en poco tiempo, es un muy buen tenista, inteligente, y según he oído de muchas chicas les parece muy guapo, así que no creo que le sea difícil conquistar a la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora

Eiji no aguantó la conversación más tiempo y se retiró de ahí un poco irritado por lo dicho, bueno creo que estaba bastante enfadado, no sabía la razón exactamente pero la imaginaba; Momo al darse cuenta de que todo resultaba de maravilla con el plan se sintió orgulloso, hacerla de Celestina le venía bien.

El chico aún molesto sin darse cuenta llegó hacia donde se encontraban Fuji y Sakuno hablando así que se escondió tras un arbusto cercano y "sin querer" oyó la conversación:

Fuji: Y bien Sakuno-chan, ¿qué te parece el entrenamiento?, ¿te ha servido?

Sakuno: Claro, Fuji-sempai, ustedes son bastante buenos, espero ser tan hábil algún día

Fuji: Seguramente lo serás- diciendo esto último acercándose más a la chica, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara debido a la corta distancia

Sakuno: M-Me gusta mucho verlos entrenar, es muy interesante

Fuji: Pues si quieres, algún día podría invitarte a entrenar conmigo

Sakuno: Yo no quiero ser ninguna molestia para ti, fuji-sempai

Fuji: Claro que no eres ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, para mi sería una gran inspiración compartir entrenamiento con una chica tan linda como tú Sakuno- dijo el chico abriéndo los ojos dejando ver el hermoso azul turquesa de sus orbes mientras tomaba suavemente las delicadas manos de la joven

Sakuno: G-gra-gracias, Fuji-sempai

Fuji: No es nada, sólo digo lo que me parece verdad- mientras sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa como las que siempre aparecían en su rostro, ésta tenía algo especial, lo hacía ver aún más atractivo de lo habitual, si es que era posible

Tezuka: ¡Suficiente de descansos, continuén con el entrenamiento!- se oía a lo lejos el grito del capitán

Fuji: Bueno, tengo qué irme, nos vemos luego Sakuno- cuando dijo eso se fue no sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de la joven plantándole un beso en la mejilla delicadamente, como se puede esperar de él; esto hizo que ella se sonrojara.

Eiji tras ver y oír todo eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, tal vez Momoshiro tendría razón, quizá a Fuji sí le gustaba Sakuno y a lo mejor lograba conquistarla; justo en ese momento al fin se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la pequeña Ryuzaki, pero ahora, lamentablemente ya era un poco tarde para hacer algo, según él.

Después de horas de entrenar, la entrenadora decidió que era suficiente y que debían retirarse a sus casa ya que una poderosa tormenta se avecinaba y no quería que la lluvia atrapara a los jóvenes antes de llegar a sus hogares más sin embargo le pidió a Eiji y a Sakuno un último favor

Entrenadora: Eiji, necesito que ayudes a Sakuno a cargar con unos pesados libros para llevarlos a la biblioteca, yo ahora tengo que irme para atender un asunto así que por favor te encargo que la acompañes a casa antes de que comience a llover.

Eiji: Está bien...-decía aún triste el muchacho

Entrenadora: Bien, ahora me voy, gracias por la ayuda.

Cuando Ryuzaki-sensei se fue, la castaña comenzó a cargar uno de los pesados libros pero sin darse cuenta pisó mal y se resbaló, pero antes de caer al piso, el tenista que la acompañaba gracias a sus grandiosos reflejos pudo alcanzarla antes de que tocara el suelo, tomándola por la cintura dejándolos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Justo cómo en aquel baile"-pensó el chico, luego de eso se acomodaron y la chica pudo pararse

-Gra-gracias Eiji-kun- decía con un suave rosa en sus mejillas

-No, no es nada- contestaba el joven volteando hacia el otro lado, ya que si se le quedaba viendo tal vez le pasaría lo que en el baile de nuevo y terminaría por decírle su reciente descubrimiento, algo que no había notado hasta ese día, lo que lo había hecho sentir cosas extrañas desde que empezó a tratar a esa pequeña niña, no, ya no era tan pequeña y por supuesto tampoco era una niña, era una joven muy bella de la cuál le agradaba su presencia, le agradaban sus tartamudeos, sus sonrojos, sus nervios, su timidez, su dulzura, así era esa joven, aquella chica de la que accidentalmente se había enamorado pero que tal vez ella se enamoraría de otro.

Los dos tomaron los libros que pudieron y se dirigieron hacia la gran biblioteca de la escuela, por si fuera poco la encargada ya se había ido así que ellos tendrían que acomodar todos los libros en su lugar, esto sería una tarea difícil ya que el lugar era muy grande y había demasiados estantes repletos de enciclopedias, revistas, etc. Mientras Eiji acomodaba uno de esos libros por un descuido se cayó otro al piso, ése libro era uno muy grande, de pasta roja con bastantes páginas, cuando lo abrió vio que le parecía familiar, y sí que lo era, era el libro que siempre leía Sakuno en la mayoría de los recesos, una compilación de varias historias románticas, más de una vez la había visto devorar con mucho interés cada página, disfutaba mucho de verla leyendo porque se daba cuenta de que a la joven le apasionaba tanto hacerlo, con ese libro la había visto reír, enojarse, emocionarse y en una que otra ocasión soltar unas lágrimas, pero lo que más le gustaba era verla sonreír en cada uno de los finales de todas las historias, se veía tan linda, tantas veces ella le había contado los finales y todos acababan con un beso entre los personajes principales, eran una de sus partes favoritas en las historias de ese tipo, puede ser que así poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, últimamente esos días se habían transformado en uno de esos relatos, Sakuno era la princesa, pero parecía que a él se le había adelantado otro príncipe llamado Fuji Syusuke. (sí que lo parece xD). Eiji cerró el libro y continuó arreglando los demás libros en los estantes de la biblioteca.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo en su respectivo lugar ambos se fueron hacia la puerta para salir pero no pudieron hacerlo, llovía de una forma torrencial, había un viento muy fuerte, truenos y relámpagos, caía granizo y hacía mucho frío, simplemente parecía que se les caía el cielo, no podían salir y si es que se atrevían a hacerlo sufrirían demasiado ya que ninguno de los dos traía paraguas o abrigos, estaban indefensos ante la tormenta. Los dos tuvieron que volver a la biblioteca a refugiarse ya que era el unico salón abierto, todos los demás se encontraban vacíos y por supuesto que no se iban a quedar en los pasillos, esperaron una hora para ver si la lluvia se calmaba pero parecía no ceder, todo dentro de la biblioteca estaba tranquilo cuando de repente Eiji recibió una llamada:

Eiji: ¿Hoi, hoi?

Ryuzaki-sensei: Eiji, te dije que trajeras a Sakuno antes de que comenzara a llover

Eiji: Lo sé, pero nos entretuvimos acomodando los libros y cuando acabamos ya estaba lloviendo

Ryuzaki-sensei: Bueno, no se atrevan a salir de la escuela, puede ser peligroso que lo hagan

Eiji: no hacía falta que nos lo diga, no tenemos ninguna intención de salir con esta tormenta

Ryuzaki-sensei: No puedo ir por ustedes, ni siquiera en mi coche, ya que se descompuso y de todos modos aunque no lo estuviera, la calle está totalmente inundada por el aguacero, así que me temo que se van a quedar ahí hasta mañana

Eiji: Sí, yo también pensaba eso

Ryuzaki-sensei: Está bien, pero Eiji, te encargo a Sakuno, sé que estará bien contigo, no hagas que me arrepienta después

Eiji: Claro que no, yo no dejaría que le pasara algo malo

Ryuzaki-sensei: Cuento contigo, mañana cuando ya todo esté más tranquilo, debes traérla a casa

Eiji: No se preocupe

Ryuzaki-sensei: Bueno, adiós.

Al colgar, el joven tenista le comunicó a la castaña la desición de su abuela, ésta al principio se asustó por estar en la escuela de noche pero de repente a su mente llegó el recuerdo del día que había ido al cine con él y de sus palabras "-No te preocupes, si tienes miedo recuerda que yo estoy aquí contigo- " ella sabía que él cumpliría con eso, además de que cuando estaba con él se sentía segura y protegida, creía que nada malo le podía pasar mientras Eiji estuviera con ella, con nadie más se sentía así.

Después de mucho buscar, por milagro pudieron encontrar algunas velas y cerillos, no dudaron en encenderlas, ya que por la tormenta se había ido la luz y no era muy agradable estar a oscuras en un lugar así; pronto el frío se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, Sakuno tiritaba demasiado de frío, Eiji al notar lo mal que se veía la chica se quitó su chaqueta de titular y se la puso a la joven para evitar que le diera un resfriado

Sakuno: Pero si me la das tú tendrás mucho frío Eiji-kun

Eiji: Tal vez, pero le prometí a tu abuela que te cuidaría, además de que no quiero que te vayas a enfermar

Sakuno: Pero tú...

Eiji: No te preocupes, estaré bien

Luego de media hora el frío parecía no desaparecer así que Eiji no tuvo otra solución, no quería morir de frío, además puede que así ella tambien dejara de temblar

Eiji: Oye Sakuno-chan, me preguntaba si ¿dejarías que te abrazara?

Sakuno: ¿Qué?

Eiji: Para disminuir el frío, así podremos conservar nuestro calor corporal

Sakuno: S-sí

El ojiazul se aproximó a la joven y la tomó entre sus brazos, su piel estaba helada, abrazándola lo más suave posible para no lastimarla, la acercó a su pecho y los dos se cobijaron con la chamarra como pudieron, poco a poco recobraron algo de calor y los escalofríos se desvanecieron, había funcionado.

PoV Sakuno

Siento cómo sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo delicadamente y me aproximan a su pecho, siento una calidez inundarme al instante, el frío desapareció en tan sólo unos segundos, su perfume me hipnotiza, un delicioso olor que me embriaga cómo si de vino se tratara, no puedo evitar suspirar cada vez que lo huelo, escondo mi rostro en su pecho para tratar de rastrear la fuente de ese aroma y por fin lo encuentro, su cuello, no me molestaría estar así abrazada a él toda la noche, es más se puede decir que espero que ésta sea la noche más larga, así podré estar más tiempo con él de esta forma.

PoV Eiji

El frío se fue, sabía que pasaría, el sólo hecho de estar con ella me alivia en todo sentido, siento cómo hunde su cara en mi pecho y avanza hasta mi cuello, cómo si buscara algo, espero que lo haya encontrado, yo mientras tanto me deleito con la fragancia de su cabello, un delicioso olor a cereza, sin duda un olor adictivo para mí por el simple hecho de ser de ella y de nadie más, disfruto inmensamente el sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, debo admitir que esto del abrazo no es sólo para apaciguar esta helada demencial, tenía además otra intención, quedarme abrazado a ella todo el tiempo que pueda, ya que puede que esto no vuelva a pasar y menos si ella se llega a enamorar de Fuji, al menos me gustaría tener un recuerdo de nosotros dos nada más, no le veo nada de malo, no tengo malas intenciones, sólo pido un inocente abrazo, eso no mata a nadie.

Sakuno: Eiji-kun, te veo triste desde hace rato ¿te pasa algo malo?

Eiji: No, estoy bien

Sakuno: Si pasa algo malo puedes decírmelo

Eiji: Oye, Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: ¿Sí, Eiji-kun?

Eiji: Quería preguntarte ¿A ti...te gusta Fuji-sempai?

Sakuno: ¿Por qué lo preguntas Eiji-kun?

Eiji: Pues, hoy te vi platicando con él muy animadamente y pues parecía que tú le agradas mucho

Sakuno: Yo, no creo interesarle a Fuji-sempai, además no me gusta, lo veo cómo a un gran amigo solamente

Eiji: ¿Enserio?

Sakuno: Sí

Eiji: "Entonces, quizá aún tenga alguna oportunidad"

Sakuno: Será mejor que descansemos, ya son las 2 de la mañana y no hemos dormido nada

Eiji: Sí, estoy de acuerdo

Los dos jóvenes se acostaron en el suelo y se acurrucaron para evitar perder el calor ya ganado. Al amanecer, los dos muchachos fueron despertados por un travieso rayo de sol que se colaba por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, cuando se levantaron se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la academia y vieron con asombro que todo se encontraba sereno y en calma, el sol se posaba alto en el cielo despejado, parecía mentira que hubiera llovido tan descomunalmente la noche anterior, el pelirrojo llevo a la muchacha a su hogar y cuando su abuela abrió la puerta les ofreció entrar a los dos, ambos fueron conducidos a la cocina donde encontraron un delicioso desayuno servido, Eiji comió como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer, se encontraba realmente hambriento desde el día anterior, Sakuno sólo se limito a comer lo necesario pero eso sí, tomo como 3 tazas de chocolate caliente para acabar con el poco frío que le quedaba, al terminar, el joven se levantó y agradeció las atenciones despidiéndose para después poder retirarse a su casa donde su familia ya lo esperaba para darse una ducha y tomar una merecida siesta, la ojicaoba hizo lo mismo, durmió tan bien pero a pesar de todo extrañaba los brazos de ese muchacho que la había mantenido calientita, para haber tenido que dormir en el suelo y sin cobijas a su parecer había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Las semanas pasaron y por fin llegó el verano a Tokio, haciendo que hubiera aún más calor en la ciudad, después del incidente en la escuela esta Sakuno ya no había visto a Eiji y la verdad sentía su ausencia, cada vez que pensaba en el sus mejillas cambiaban de color y su corazón latía más rápido, se preguntaba si se había enamorado del chico pero no estaba segura así que llamó a su amiga Tomoka " la doctora corazón" o al menos así se autonombraba ella, para poder resolver su duda. Tomoka al oír que su amiga la necesitaba para cuestiones amorosas llegó en un instante a la casa de Sakuno

Tomoka: Haber dime, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que estás enamorada de Eiji?

Sakuno: Pe-pero yo no te he dicho aún de quién se trata, ¿cómo sabes que es él?

Tomoka: Por favor Sakuno, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta menos ustedes

Sakuno: ¿Ustedes? ¿osea que crees que él también siente algo por mí?

Tomoka: Pfffff... ésta será una muy larga sesión

Sakuno: Tomoka, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

Tomoka: Pues todo empezó el día que fuimos al club, ¿recuerdas que perdiste tu pelota y Eiji la encontró y te la dio?

Sakuno: Sí

Tomoka: Desde esa vez supe que había algo entre ustedes, aunque claro que ambos aún no lo sabían, esto lo supe gracias a mi sexto sentido- dijo orgullosa la de coletas

Sakuno: Pero no sé si yo le gusto a Eiji-kun

Tomoka: ¡Mujer, te hacen falta lentes!, claro que le gustas, sólo basta con ver la forma en la que te mira, siempre tiene un brillo en los ojos cuando te ve, siempre es atento y lindo contigo más que con las demás chicas, a veces se te queda viendo, se sonroja cuando algo pasa entre ustedes igual que tú por cierto, se pone nervioso cuando está contigo, además ¿qué me dices del día del baile o del cine?, enserio Sakuno ¿necesitas más prueba que eso?

Mientras en casa de Momo una discución de hombres se daba lugar:

Eiji: Fuji-sempai, ¿a ti te gusta Sakuno-chan?

Fuji: No- decía muy tranquilo y sonriente el castaño

Eiji: ¿Entonces por qué actuaste así con ella el día del entrenamiento?

Fuji: Por que quería que te dieran celos y te dieras cuenta de que ella te gusta

Eiji: ¿Planeaste eso?

Momo: Él no, yo sí

Eiji: Momo,¿por qué?

Momo: Por lo que te dijo Fuji-sempai, es imposible que no hayas reaccionado hasta ahora, eres muy distraído en estas cosas

Ryoma: Cuidado, el experto va a hablar

Momo: Pues sí, soy un experto, o por lo menos soy mejor que Eiji en estas cosas

Ryoma: ¿Ah sí?, entonces si eres tan bueno ¿por qué aún no le haz pedido a Ann Tachibana ser tu novia?

Momo: Yo...eh... ahora no estamos hablando de eso, hablamos de Eiji

Ryoma: hmp

Fuji: Bueno el punto es que por fin te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por ella ¿no?

Eiji: Pues sí

Momo: Entonces haz algo al respecto o si no alguien enserio va a venir a quitártela si no te apuras

Eiji: ¿Pero qué hago?

Inui: Tal vez esta grabación te dé una idea- decía mientras ponía en el DVD la grabación del día del baile

Eiji: ¿¡Q-Q-Qu-Qué es eso!

Kawamura: Es el video de lo que hiciste en el baile de fin de curso

Oishi: Creímos que sería bueno que lo vieras

Eiji: No puede ser, ustedes son unos raros

Momo: Pues ni tanto eh jajaja

Eiji: Bueno aunque haya visto esto, ¿de qué me sirve?

Momo: Pues tal vez si lo veías recordarías lo que pensabas en ese momento y lo volverías a hacer, con suerte y esta vez si logras lo que parecía que intentabas esa noche

Eiji: Pero no sé si yo le guste a ella, no sé que siente por mi

Inui: He analizado su situación en varios aspectos y con la información reunida concluyo que ella sí te quiere de la misma forma que tú a ella

Eiji: ¿Qué tanto hay de que sea eso cierto?

Inui: 92%

Eiji aún dudaba de la situación así que Momo le dijo lo que lo haría reaccionar totalmente y haría que el ojiazul tomara cartas en el asunto

Momo: Entonces si no estas tan seguro, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella?, si ya empezaste a hacer el ridículo el día del baile ¿por qué no lo haces completo?, a veces haces cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir pero si no haces las cosas el arrepentimiento puede ser aún peor, no tengas miedo, si te arriesgas podrás saber si ella te quiere, creo que lo vale ¿no lo crees?

Eiji: Tienes razón iré a hablar con ella, le marcaré

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Sakuno-chan?

-¿Eiji-kun?

-Sí, oye quería saber si podemos vernos dentro de 15 minutos en el parque-

-Claro pero ¿para qué?-

-Es que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Ya te enterarás ahí-

-Ok, entonces nos vemos ahí

Tomoka: ¿Quién te ha llamado?

Sakuno: Eiji-kun, quería que nos viéramos para hablar en el parque dentro de 15 minutos

Tomoka: ¡Ahhh que emoción!

Sakuno: Me pregunto ¿qué querrá decirme?

Tomoka: Enserio Sakuno no puedo creer que seas tan inocente y distraída ¬¬

Sakuno: Pero ¿porqué distraída?

Tomoka: Ahora no importa, tienes que darte prisa para llegar a tiempo

Eiji: Bien, iré a hablar con ella y de una vez aclarar esta duda

Momo: Así se hace amigo, nosotros te apoyamos

Eiji: Gracias pero antes quisiera decirles, no se atrevan a ir a buscarme y volverme a grabar

Momo: Claro que no, pues ¿qué piensas de nosotros?

Eiji: Esta bien, me voy, no quiero llegar tarde

-20 segundos después de que Eiji saliera de la casa-

Fuji: Dijo que estaría en el parque ¿verdad?

Momo: Saca tu cámara Fuji-sempai

Fuji: Ésta vez traigo una cámara digital perfecta para hoy

Momo: ¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

Fuji: Pues claro

Momo: Te admiro Fuji-sempai

Fuji: Bueno vamos, si demoramos más corremos el riesgo de perdernos la mejor parte

Al instante todos corrian rumbo al parque para ver lo que pasaba

Eiji: Sakuno-chan, que bueno que viniste, siéntate- decía mientras le mostraba una banca a la castaña

Sakuno: Pues claro que iba a venir, no te iba a dejar aquí Eiji-kun, además me gusta mucho este parque lleno de cerezos y más en esta época de Hanami, cuando los pétalos de las flores rosadas caen, pero ¿Qué querías decirme?

Eiji: Sakuno-chan, estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de algo que no puedo ignorar, yo...me he enamorado de ti, poco a poco, con cada detalle, cada acción y lo peor es que no me di cuenta hasta hace unos días, me gusta tu forma de ser, eres la chica que siempre quise que estuviera a mi lado, cada cosa que pasaba que tú llamabas accidentes o mala suerte: la ida al club, tu extravío en el centro, lo del ladrón, el partido, la tormenta, no era mala suerte, al menos no para mi ya que gracias a todas esas cosas fue que me enamoré de ti, que me acerqué, eso lo considero la mejor suerte del mundo. Yo ya sé lo que tú eres para mi y lo que siento por ti pero en verdad quiero saber ¿qué soy yo para ti, qué sientes por mi?

Sakuno: Yo, tampoco estaba segura de que tú me quisieras, tenía miedo de ser rechazada o equivocarme así que por eso creo que no me di cuenta antes, nunca creí que alguien como tú se fuera a enamorar de alguien como yo.

Eiji: ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que yo también te gusto?

Sakuno: No Eiji-kun, tú a mi no me gustas...

El pelirrojo al oír eso, bajó la cabeza totalmente triste hasta que..

Sakuno: tú a mi me encantas, es imposible que no me enamorara de ti, tienes todo lo que hubiera deseado y más, eres divertido, hiperactivo, tierno, lindo, simplemente te quiero mucho, y tienes razón, toda la mala suerte que según yo tenía era en realidad la mejor suerte, todas esas cosas fueron las que hicieron que accidentalmente nos enamoráramos el uno del otro.

El ojiazul se levantó de la banca ayudando a que la joven también lo hiciera

-A mí también me gusta este parque cuando los pétalos caen- Al decir eso se acercó a la castaña hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su fino rostro, ella vió sus ojos azules, su amiga tenía razón, aquellos orbes brillaban más cuando la veía a ella, la cercanía entre ellos ayudada por la brisa que soplaba ese día hizo que la castaña pudiera volver a disfrutar de ese delicioso aroma del perfume del joven que tenía enfrente, se había hecho dependiente de esa fragancia, su sonrisa hacía que se viera ciertamente atractivo, más de lo que ya era; él por su parte la miró fijamente por un momento empezando por esos hermosos ojos caobas que tanto le gustaban, en los que se había perdido desde que se enamoró totalmente de ella, siguió recorriendo hasta que llegó a sus mejillas ruborizadas, con un color carmín invadiéndolas, cuánto le gustaba verla sonrojada, era simplemente tierna cuando lo hacía, hasta que por fin llegó a sus labios, esos rosados y suaves labios, no pudo resistir la tentación de probarlos, ésta vez lo lograría, tomó la cara de la joven entre sus manos delicadamente y se aproximó cada vez más hasta que acabó con la poca distancia que había entre ellos, por fin pudo posar sus labios en los de ella, lo hizo dulcemente, despacio, para comprobar con los suyos la suave textura de los de ella, eran tan tersos, la tortura que había terminado para él, al fin podía probar ese sabor, era uno como de cereza, uno de sus sabores favoritos por cierto, por fin pudo adueñarse de un beso de esa chica, había querido acabar con lo que había empezado esa noche del baile; Sakuno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y éste acomodó los suyos en la cintura de ella, haciendo así más cómoda la visita de la boca del chico a la suya, después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire

-Dime Sakuno-chan, ¿éste momento se parece a alguno de los de tu libro de historias?

-No, es aún mejor-

Momo: Oye Fuji-sempai ¿Cómo va el video?- diciéndo esto casi llorando de la emoción

Fuji: Es mi mejor video en la vida, creo que será el más especial, sencillamente mi mejor trabajo

Momo: Ya quiero verlo, esto es lo mejor, hace que todo haya valido la pena

Luego de la interrupción, volvieron a fundirse en un beso, era la escena perfecta, la brisa desprendía los pétalos de las flores de cerezo con delicadeza, una lluvia rosada los envolvía sigilosamente, de fondo un perfecto atardecer y cómo testigos sus mejores amigos, creo que Sakuno tenía razón, era mejor que todas las historias juntas, era mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado que se sentía.

-¿Te gustaría ser la princesa del cuento?-

-Sólo si tú eres mi príncipe-

-¿Quisieras que nos quedáramos así toda la vida?-

-Sí, accidentalmente enamorados...-


End file.
